


Twisted games

by MessyWorld



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Loki (Marvel), Dark Loki (Marvel), Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fear Play, Forced Orgasm, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interrogation, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki is cruel, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyWorld/pseuds/MessyWorld
Summary: Loki won the war against the Avengers, all are dead except Thor, but he's nowhere to be found. Loki wants to find him to complete his revenge and he knows very well who could have this information... Bella, a young mortal and friend of Thor is trapped between the claws of the god of mischief. Loki decides to take her to Asgard for a little interrogation. Loki is cruel, Loki is threatening, Loki loves twisted games... and he really wants to play with Bella.Bella's POV*Check warnings and tags please, this story is really dark, this is really not for the faint of heart.*
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/OFC, Stephen Strange & Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 68





	1. Welcome to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I wanted to write a very dark fanfiction of multiple chapters with a dark Loki. This story will probably be difficult to read, Loki is very cruel, very dark, ... Don't expect to see a part of humanity in him, maybe later but he'll still be very evil. This story is not for the faint of heart, it contains description of rape, physical and verbal violence, torture, ... You are warned. If the theme of this story is triggering, please go read a happier fanfiction filled with love, protect yourself.
> 
> For those of you who will read me, I hope you’ll like it :) ! Kudos and comments are my motivations so don’t forget to tell me what you think ! First chapter is a bit short, sorry !
> 
> Constructive criticism are welcome, English is not my first language so I apologize for possible mistakes. If you see errors, please tell me! :)
> 
> You can see my work on Tumblr here : https://messyworldfanfictions.tumblr.com

I can barely open my eyes, my head hurts so much... I blink and things start to come into focus…

_Where am I ?_

I'm lying on what looks like a bed except that it is very uncomfortable and very hard, I think I owe it my back pain.. I observe the place, it is almost empty, there is only the bed, a small table in the middle and that's all... The walls are made of stone, it's extremely cold in this room… The interior of the room is dull and dark... There are a few candles burning, no windows, not much light... It's like I'm in a cellar…

Suddenly I remember the battle... the Avengers, my friends, dying one by one. Thor had managed to escape, he's my last hope. I didn't see Tony's body but I am pretty sure he his dead too... I lost everything... my friends, my family, ... Now I remember, Loki brought me here, I remember him grabbing my arm as I tried to escape.

"Not so fast, you filthy little mortal. " are the only words I remember, then it's blackout.

I have nothing left to lose, he can torture me for hours, I don't even know where Thor is and even if I did I wouldn't tell him ... Please Thor, come save me …

I can hear footsteps approaching my cell then I hear a click and the door opens. It was him, it was Loki. I sit up quickly on the bed, he steps into the room and she's looking at me with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. I curl up against the headboard, trying to put as much distance between him and I as possible as she walks towards me. He laughs at my frightened face and I pressed myself closer to the hardwood.

“What do you want ?” I asked in a shaky voice.

The words escape my lips before I can think, his presence makes me anxious.

“Don't play that game with me little mortal, you already know why you're here.”

I just glare at him

“Now, are you going to cooperate or are you going to make me hurt you ?”

His creepy smile didn't presage anything good…

He waits a few moments then he raises his eyebrows, surprised "You're my brother's whore but you don't know where he is?”

He stepped forward and sat down on the bed, just inches away from me.

"I'm not his whore, you asshole.“

My eyes are getting wet, how dare he... I'm holding back my tears, I don't want to show him his words hurt me, I won't give him that pleasure. I turn my eyes away so he can't see my emotions, I stare at the blanket that covers part of my body.

I hear him chuckling darkly.

"What a mouth we have here... A little too arrogant for my taste, but I'm sure it can be used for something much more... pleasurable. “

He punctuates his words by putting his hand close to my face, he runs his slender fingers along my cheek and I turn my face away at the contact. A shiver of disgust runs through my body.

_Take your filthy hands off me…_

“Look at me, woman.” He ordered.

But I don’t move. I just can’t…

Suddenly I feel pain, he grabs my chin and forces my face to turn back to his and makes me look into his eyes. His hand is pressing so hard that I feel like my jaw is going to break. I can feel his fingers sinking into my flesh and my breathing becomes heavier and faster.

I cried out in pain as he grabs my hair firmly with his free hand to gain even more control.

"Listen to me, little one, I've been very good to you up to now. I've let you insult me and raise your voice at me. I want you to know that it won't happen again because you're as valuable as the dirt under my boots. »

He spat out every word with all the anger burning inside of him. I could feel his spit crashing down on my face with every word he said. His face is dangerously close to mine.

His grip loosened slightly on my hair and face but he still held me in place.

"I'm sure that's what my dear brother liked, he always liked them a little rebellious, wild..."

His mouth is only a few inches away from mine, I can feel his hot breath on my face, his proximity makes me nauseous.

"But I understand him..."

He comes close to my ear and whispers, "I love them rebellious and wild too, I love to see them struggling while I undress them..."He paused " but their pride always ends up burning, they always beg me in the end. “

I can feel his tongue licking my ear before he moves away to look at me.

I look up at him, sobbing. He releases my face and I press the blanket a little closer to my body. I want him to go away, I want him to leave me alone... I don't want him to... Touch me... Please, no, not this…

"Unfortunately for you, you won't have the honor of enjoying my charms because I will not get my hands dirty on a..."He paused" mortal body. I prefer to give pleasure to the women of my rank. "he says proudly, getting up from the bed and walking through the room.

He finally moves away from me... I feel a relief invading my body. Who does he think he is? I admit that he has a handsome face but his attitude repulses me... How dare he think that I would want his hands on my body...

"But if you make me angry enough, I can always change my mind... But you will not like it, it will be very... Painful, I'll make sure of it" he warns, a cruel smile appears on his face.

"We'll continue our little conversation tomorrow. Before sleeping, think about all the informations you're going to tell me. " with those words he leaves the room, leaving me alone, sobbing.


	2. Wrong lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is rising between Loki and Bella...

I haven't slept. I feel like I'll never sleep again.

If I close my eyes it' s to embrace death, I don't want him to have a power over me... For the first time in my life I just want to die.

The nausea hasn't left me since yesterday, I can still feel his hand against my sensitive skin. I'm terrified of what he's going to do to me.

A headache hits me once again, my stomach is growling with hunger. I look for something to satisfy my thirst, but there is nothing in this place. My mouth is dry and my throat is sore.

I sit up, slowly, I can feel my muscles aching. I hear footsteps, I immediately recognize who they belong to. The sound of his leather boots resonates in the hallway and stops right outside of my door. The dark piece of wood opens and the god of mischief enters the room.

His face is cold, colder than yesterday and his features are tense. He looks pissed off. I get up quickly, I think that if I'm out of that bed, I'm less vulnerable... he is walking through the room, every step makes me shudder. He doesn't take his eyes off me, his breathing is deep and slow.

"So mortal, did you sleep well?" He asked in a low voice.

_He can keep his fake courtesy for himself._

"Bella..." I mutter. One of his eyebrows raises, he stares at me with a curious expression. "My name is... B-Bella..." 

I'm trying to preserve some of my dignity, but I'm also trying to not upset him. I can see that his patience will be limited today.

He chuckles, a smile extends his lips, he moves towards me and I can't stop myself from moving backwards. I hate myself for this, I don't want to show him that he scares me but it's like I just can't control my body.

I push myself back into the wall, wrapping my arms around my chest. Loki comes closer, too close. I can see every line, every muscle in his cruel features. I meet his gaze, I try to look at him with defiance and courage but panic soon invades my features as I feel his hand wrapping around my throat. His grip is gentle enough to not hurt me but just firm enough so that when i swallow I feel a bump in my throat.

"Bella... I have to admit that your name suits you, I can only conclude that my brother has excellent taste in women. »

I feel his grip tightening slightly on my throat. His face is getting dangerously close to mine and I turn my head aside to show him that his proximity disgusts me. He runs his nose over my cheek, I can feel the warmth of his breath every time he exhales. His lips slips up to my ear.

"It's such a shame you're a miserable mortal..." He paused"I could have made you a Queen, but powerless vermin like you are only good for being slaves. I'm going to tame you and you'll become my slave whether you like it or not. »

I let out a whiny whimper, my throat starts to hurt because of the pressure of his hand but also because my throat is burning with frustration, anger and sadness. I try to hold back my tears but I can't stop one of them from running down my cheek.

He moves his face from my ear and I feel his dirty tongue running down my cheek. He is... licking my sorrow and pain, feeding himself with my despair.

_My God, what kind of monster is he?_

Feeling this disturbing hot wetness against my cheek, I start to struggle and squirm but his body pressing against mine prevents me from moving.

The pressure against my throat is becoming more and more uncomfortable, it is not painful but the contact of his skin against mine is killing me.

I can hear him chuckling darkly as I try to pull myself out of his grip.

Suddenly, I stop moving, I feel something pressing against my belly... Something hard.

_No, don't tell me that's..._

"The taste of your fear is exquisite, my dear. You should be honored to have my tongue on your skin. Or would you prefer my brother's tongue ? »

"You are wrong..." I whisper in a shaky voice, I raise my eyes to his, "Thor and I are friends, nothing ever happened between us."

As soon as I finish my sentence I turn my eyes away, his gaze is focused on me, his face has no more emotions. He seems thoughtful... Suddenly I feel his hand releasing my throat, and I don't feel any pressure on my body anymore. He walks away from me and sits nonchalantly on the small dark wooden table.

He sighs with irritation, his face has regained its angry mask.

"Where is Thor?"

"I told you I don't know..." I whisper softly, my body is still pressed against the wall. I try to put as much distance between me and that monster as possible.

"Don't try to lie to the God of lies..." he warned.

"I'm not lying!" I yell at him. And I immediately realise my mistake.

_What did I do, why did I scream like that?!_

I start panicking when I see him standing up, coming threateningly towards me. He takes a deep breath through his nose, his features are so scary.

"How dare you talk to your God that way, you dull creature! " he raged furiously.

I put my trembling hands in front of me hoping that they would protect me from what was about to happen. He is only a few steps away and fear is running through my body. 

"Sorry, sorry... Please, I didn't mean... I don't know where Thor is, I swear! "I cry desperately.

But he crosses the few meters that separate us and grabs me roughly by my hair and throws me on the floor. A cry of pain comes out of my lips, I am lying on my stomach, my head has just crushed hard against the hard, cold surface.

I can hear his quick footsteps coming closer to my body so I desperately try to crawl towards the door, hoping to just get away from him but he is too fast. He grabs me by my ankle, drags me to be under him and flips me over. He's on top of me, holding my arms firmly, he's hurting me.

"WHERE'S THOR?! "He roars, his features twisted with rage. I stare at him frightened, my chin trembles, tears threatening to fall.

Seeing that I remain frozen and that no words cross my lips he growls in frustration and slaps me hard across the face, my head rolls to the side because of the impact of his blow.

_I... I think he has cracked my lip, I'-I'm bleeding..._

I can feel the metallic taste running down into my mouth. My head is spinning and I'm nauseous. He grabs my hair and forces me to look at him. I can see bolts of lightning in his icy eyes.His chest is rising fast because of the anger that animates his body.

I close my eyes, I don't want to see his cruel face anymore.

"If you don't know where Thor is, you must know where Stark is. " he asked.

Suddenly, I open my eyes and hope warms my heart.

" What ? " i whispered " Tony is alive ? " I can't help but smile with relief.

Loki stares at me with a strange glow in his eyes. A cruel smile appearing on his thin lips.

He steps back from me and pulls me forward roughly by the arm, standing me in the middle of the room. He faces me and brings his index finger to my face, and uses it to brush a lock of hair away from my cheek.

"Maybe I was wrong after all, it's not my brother's tongue you like to feel on your body..." His cruel smile grew wider as my face decomposed.

_He can' t know.._.

"You know, he probably wasn't just shagging you... A rich playboy like him, I heard there was a different whore in his bed every night. I guess you were one of them. What a man... "

He grabs my chin so I'm forced to look at him, his grip is firm. I'm crying in rage now.

_How can he speak of Tony that way, he doesn't even know him !_

"Tony has changed, he has made mistakes, but now he is a kind and brave man. "I paused, making sure to look him right in the eyes " Tony is a man you can never hope to be." I snapped before spitting in his face with disgust.

I'm preparing myself for an eventual pain but Loki just wipes my saliva from his face.

_He doesn't stop smiling, why does that bastard keeps smiling ?_

"You will regret your disrespect to your king. I'm going to find Stark, I'm going to bring him here and I'm going to have fun with you both. Maybe you'll be more talkative about Thor... and when he's no longer useful to me, I'll kill him slowly and make you watch. " How could he be so cruel...

I let out a sob and close my eyes, tears flowing like a river on my face.

I hear him walking away, the door slams. He's gone, I want to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it? Is Loki going to catch Stark, what's he going to do? 
> 
> Thank you for kudos ! <3
> 
> The next chapter will probably be difficult to read. I'm warning you. :)


	3. The bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-consensual touching

I feel like I'm on a cloud, a soft warmth runs through my body. My breathing is calm, my eyes are closed and I don't want to open them anymore. I want to feel this sensation for eternity, but... I feel something caressing my face, a hand, I think... I don't know whose it is but it is reassuring, and soft... It goes up and down on my face and I feel my lips stretch with well-being. Then... This hand goes down towards my neck... Then... Towards my chest, removing from its caress the material that seemed to keep me warm and an intense cold shiver penetrates me when I feel this hand... His hand brushing against my chest.

I open my eyes wide and throw my hand in the first thing I see, his face, a few centimetres away from me, I start to hit him but my blows go through him and he disappears. I push myself against the head of the bed, cowering over myself, wrapping my arms around my legs in an attempt to reassure and protect myself.

I have trouble to breathe, I feel like my chest is completely compressed. Tears begin to run down my cheeks as I move my head frantically from right to left, blinking several times, hoping that what just happened was just a nightmare. I had fallen asleep, how could I have fallen asleep? I didn't need to sleep, I was far too vulnerable ... I hear a laugh ... His cruel voice resounds in my cell.

There he is, in a corner of the room, leaning against the wall in an arrogant attitude, with his arms crossed over his chest.

« How? how did you do that ?! "I cried out in a trembling voice.

He chuckles "Magic, but I don't expect you to understand what it is, mortal. »

Did he do... More than touch me while I was sleeping...? Instantly, fear invaded me.

I look him straight in the eyes, anger running down my cheeks.

"So you have no conscience, groping a vulnerable woman while she's asleep. You make me sick. "I turn my face away, pouting with disgust.

He chuckles again, but darker this time, he jumps off the wall to get a little closer to the bed.

"Oh, come on... aren't you exaggerating a little? I barely touched you. When I saw you woke up with that scared bratty face, I left a little double of me by your side, just so I wouldn't get a bad scratch on my awesome face." He's laughing at me and he's enjoying it. I hate his smile when he thinks he's won.

He stares at me, then his eyes slide over my half-exposed body, I quickly pull the blanket up to my shoulders. Even if I still wear the clothes I had when he brought me, I still feel naked in his company...

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

I don't know if it's a trap but... Yeah, I could eat anything. Since he took me away I haven't eaten. My stomach hurts terribly, consumed by starvation. I stare at him without a word, I don't know what I should respond to that.

He sighs, "Judging by the sound your stomach is making, I'd say yes."

Embarrassed, I avoid his gaze.

He snaps his fingers and several plates full of food appear on the table. The smell of spices fills my nostrils, I salivate just imagining the pleasure this food could bring me. Seeing my insistent gaze on the table, he gestures his hand as he sits down.

"If you want to eat, you'll have to accept my company and eat with me."

I don't want to eat with this monster as if we were friends... but my stomach is getting impatient... I push the blanket and get out of bed to go to the table. I sit on the chair while he's already eating. I inspect the food in front of me and I hear him muffle a laugh.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of poisoning you. I'm not done with you yet. »

I don't like the tone he uses when he says that, I feel like he's telling me indirectly that he's going to make me suffer much more than he has already made me.

I eat in an oppressive silence, I notice that Loki hasn't eaten for a few minutes, he just stares at me while I'm eating. I don't want to look at him, too ashamed to have accepted to eat at the same table as him...

I'm finally done and Loki's still staring at me. As I take my last bite, he finally speaks.

"So, satisfied of your first meal? " he asked with a dark grin.

I don't answer him, I don't want to give him the pleasure of answering his sarcasm. Under the table my legs keeps moving frantically and my hands are twisting nervously.

Suddenly, his fist smashes against the table, the sound makes me jump and I look at him, my eyes widened with fear. He leans slightly over the table to bring his face closer to mine,I can't help but push myself against the back of my chair. His eyes are darkened with anger.

"You answer when I'm talking to you. Haven't you ever been taught it's not very polite to ignore your superiors? mhm? »

I'm starting to shudder, he is scaring me so much... I feel bad for showing myself so vulnerable to him.

"Y-Yeah... I... I-I'm satisfied...? "I ask trembling.

I don't even know if that's the answer he expected.

I see his face relaxing and he sits back down in his chair.

"Your very close friend Stark is … tough. »

I shiver when he says Tony's name, I'm so worried for him...

He smiles, "We found his hiding place," he pauses, staring at my face hoping to see the impact of his words on my face. "But… we're having a little trouble getting him out. »

There is a silence in the room and I just can hear Loki's fingers tapping the table impatiently.

He gets up and I automatically stand up to anticipate what may happen. He moves towards me while I try to move backwards but... I feel like my feet are stuck to the floor... I can't move my legs... What kind of magic trick is this again...

As he gets closer and closer to me, I struggle to try to move my legs and it makes him smile. I can feel the tears starting to run down my face.

He leans towards my ear, "You're going to help me get him out of his rat hole. "he whispers.

"I'm going to send him a little... vision of our special time together. "I feel his hand caressing my cheek, his skin hurts like it's fire.

Suddenly he steps back, he's a few feet away from me, I can move my legs now. I force myself to not push myself back against the wall behind me like a frightened animal.

I am in the middle of the room and he is near the door. My body keeps shaking and the tears don't stop despite my efforts.

"Take off your clothes. "He pause." Do it slowly, so he can enjoy it. He must miss your body very much. » he mock.

"Wh-what...? I-I don't understand..." I stutter. I'm afraid to understand...

"I'll show him what's happening in this room, he won't miss a bit of the show, don't worry. Now be a good girl and strip. Except if you prefer me to do it for you. "He punctuates his words by stepping forward, threatening.

"NO! N-no... Please... I'll do it... " I respond quickly.

He crosses his arms on his chest and stares at me impatiently.

It was degrading, humiliating. I don't want Loki to see me naked... it's a nightmare… Please, wake me up...

I drew my feet out of my shoes and I toss 'em aside. My eyes are stuck to my toes as my sobs resonate in the room. I slowly unbuckle my belt and push my pants down my legs. I step out of it and it joins my shoes. Closing my eyes didn’t stop the feeling of his eyes inspecting my skin…but I don't want to see the triumphant expression on his face, so I keep them closed. I pull my top over my head and it joins my other stuff. I am now in my underwear, I open my eyes and stare at Loki, tears drowning every inch of my skin. I'm begging him with my eyes..., he grin again.

"It would be so cruel to stop you there, don't you think ...? Poor Tony, he'll be disappointed." he mock, his eyebrows lifted quickly.

The god of mischief snicker as I throw my bra to the floor angrily and push my panties down my legs and off to the floor where I kick them aside with the rest of my clothes. « You sick bastard… » I growl.

He slowly walked to me, he moves like a feline who' s about to jump on his prey.

When I try to cover my body he push my shaky hands away. He slowly circle me, his hands clasped behind his back. I can feel his perverted eyes leered over my body.I've never felt so naked and vulnerable in my whole life.

He finally stops in front of me and he grab my chin, he lift my face until my eyes met his.

"You think that'll be enough to get him out, mhm? " his hand suddenly grabs my left breast and I cry out in surprise and pain. I begin to struggle but his grip on my chin is too strong and prevents me from moving back. Seeing that I'm losing my energy, I stop moving, I close my eyes and try to think about something else... Waiting for him to finish his twisted game...

« … Or do you think I should persuade him a little more...? " his hand comes down from my breast, it runs down my belly to my pubic bone... My arms on either side of my body tighten, my fists are so clenched that they hurt, my fingernails digging into my skin. He grabs my private parts roughly and I start crying loudly.

« Please ! I beg you, stop... stop, he will, he will... please..." my voice breaks, my heart breaks, my whole body breaks...

He starts laughing and moves away from me. I sigh with relief and immediately covers my chest and genitals. He makes my clothes disappear and a large white dress appears on the bed.

« You can wear this dress, it's the only thing you're getting. I'm going to give this little vision to your friend, I hope for your sake he comes. If he doesn't… Well, we'll have a little more fun. »a cruel grin appear on his face and he winks at me before he opens the door and leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it ? What's going to happened with Tony :O ?


	4. Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-consensual blowjob, torture

Darkness, I only feel free in darkness. I can't see anything, I can't hear anything, I don't feel anything. Loki makes my life a waking nightmare, so I only dream when I'm asleep. I wish I could close my eyes and float in the darkness for eternity. But I know, every time my eyelids will open, he'll be there.

I’m dreaming, i know it, because i feel safe. I see my friends laughing, as if nothing happened. Sun is caressing my skin, birds are singing, but... there's something strange, Tony is there but he is not smiling, he is looking at me with a frightened expression. The others don't see him,but... what's happening… i can hear Tony's voice, he's begging me to help him... I don't understand... I... Tony's voice is so close, I feel like... No, it's impossible...

"TONY" I scream in a desperate voice as I sit on the bed. Sweat drips from my forehead as my eyes meet Loki's, I don't even know how I can see him, the room is so poorly lit. Loki grins as he stares at my chest shaking with fear. My breathing is so fast that I feel like I'm running out of air…

"It's good that sleeping beauty is waking up now because we have a guest..."

He snaps his fingers and a light shines on the room, a vision of horror is presented to me as I try to get up but Loki dissuades me by approaching the bed. My chin begins to tremble and my eyes fill with tears. Tony is there, tied to the wall by invisible bonds. He is bleeding in several places on his face and he can't speak because his lips seem to be stuck. He is begging me with his eyes and I can see a tear running down his cheek and crashing on the cold floor of my cell. I have never seen Tony cry, what did he do to him...

« Please, Loki... don't hurt him..." I beg him, trying to approach him. But he slaps me and I hear Tony's muffled scream of rage as he tries to fight against the magical bonds. My head is thrown to the side because of the power of the slap, I can feel the metallic taste running through my mouth.

"I recommend you to stay very still where you are and everything will be fine. "He says, stroking my cheek, but I turn my head when he makes contact with me. I don't want this monster to touch me.

He turns around and walks towards Tony with his hands folded behind his back.

"What do you want, Loki? Tell me what you want! " I scream desperately, my fists clenching my blanket.

"What do I want? " He pauses and pretends to think, then smiles sordidly " I don't want anything, sweetheart, I know Stark doesn't know where my dear brother is and you don't want to tell me so... I've decided I could just have a little fun with you two ".

I beg him with my eyes, not understanding what he wants from me. Suddenly Loki's face darkens and becomes wicked " That means, little bitch, I'm going to enjoy making you and your dog suffer and there's nothing you can do to stop me " he hisses between his clenched teeth. I sink into my mattress in front of this sudden changeof tone and I shiver at the violence of his words, I feel so powerless.

Loki makes a hand gesture and Tony can open his mouth.

Tony looks at Loki with anger while the God is only a few inches away from his face.

"So Stark, you liked my little vision." He whispers, arrogant. Clicking his tongue at every word.

"You bastard, I'm going to kill you..." Tony punctuated his disgust by spitting in Loki's face. I watch in stupor as the liquid flows down the thin face of the God. Loki dried himself with the back of his hand and smiled at Tony and patted his cheek condescendingly. Tony turns his head and growls with rage.

"You're really not making it easy for your girlfriend Stark, I don't want to get my hands dirty on you today so... " He turns to me and without taking his eyes off me, he whispers in Tony's ear " She's the one I'm going to punish for your rudeness. »

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER! "Tony tries to free himself, in no success, while Loki approaches me quickly, I try to crawl on the bed to escape but he grabs my ankle and pulls me towards him. He firmly grabs a handful of my hair and I scream in pain. I try to remove his hand by grabbing his wrist but he is too strong. He drags me out of bed and brings me to my knees on the floor a few feet away from Tony.

Loki is standing next to me while my knees are getting sore from touching the hard floor. I try to struggle and Loki's laughter echoes.

"Loki, stop! Punish me, not her! " Tony yells.

Loki pulls a little more on my hair to make me cry and I can't help but sobbing loudly, my face tensing with pain.

"Please, Lo... "But before I can say his name he kicks me in the ribs and that take my breath away. As I try to breathe he still holds me by the hair.

"STOP! " Tony shouts, I can see in his eyes all the hatred he has for Loki.

"You want me to stop hurting your little slut, don't you, Stark? Don't worry, I'd never damage her pretty face. I like them better recognizable when I'm fucking them." Loki puts me back on my feet and pushes me on the bed as I try to crawl but Loki gets on top of me, grabs my wrists in his hand and sticks them against the mattress above my head. Panicking I try to fight back but I have no chance to free myself... As I keep crying and begging him to stop, I hear Tony's voice.

"Loki, don't do this..."

"Oh, I see, you don't like to share? "said Loki, frowning with disappointment.

Loki caresses my face and runs down my body, caressing my breasts…

" If you beg me, Stark, maybe I won't touch her. But you're so prideful..." He chuckles

« What?" 

But Loki doesn't hear Tony's answer and violently rips the top of my white dress, I cry out in surprise and start struggling again, I'm begging him to stop but there is no emotion on his face. My breasts are naked in front of his eyes and before he touches them...

"OK... OK... I'm begging you Loki... Don't..." Pleads Tony, I can feel the emotion in his voice... The anger, the sadness...

I feel Loki's hand freeing my wrists, a triumphant smile lights up his face. "Not so hard after all. »

Loki gets up and walks away from the bed, suddenly I hear Tony screaming in pain, a green substance covering his stomach, I stare at Loki, eyes wide open in terror and see him raising his hand towards Tony, a sadistic expression covering his face. I suddenly get up and grab Loki's arm, shaking it to make him stop. I just can't stand Tony's screams.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PLEASE STOP YOU'RE HURTING HIM! I'M BEGGING YOU!" I scream desperately.

"Get on your knees." He orders.

I drop to my knees, not waiting another second and Tony's screams stop. He's breathless. His lips are closed, I don't think he can talk anymore...

I look at Loki questioningly, not knowing what he wants from me.

"I glued his mouth back on, so I don't have to listen to him complaining while you apologize. "He sighs. My face breaks up, I try to get up, but Loki makes a threatening hand gesture towards Tony.

"Tsk.Tsk.Tsk.Tsk, if you move, I'll blow his brains out in front of you. "He growls angrily.

I decide to stay still, I'm afraid of what's going to happen... Loki walks slowly towards me and stops, a few inches away from me, I can see the bulge forming in his pants and it makes me want to puke...

I look down so I don't meet his gaze, and I hear him unbuckling his belt. I move backwards and my back comes crashing against the wood of the bed.

"No! You said if Tony begged you, you wouldn't do anything to me! " I cry, putting my hands in front of me defensively.

Loki smiles maliciously at me and walks towards me

" Wrong. I said I wouldn't touch you, but now... " he pauses and glances at Tony " You're the one who's going to touch. »

He positions himself in front of my mouth and pulls his penis out of his pants. Loki moves his member at the entrance of my mouth but I turn my head to avoid it, I can hear Tony's growling in rage and his body struggling aggressively against the wall, but I can't look at him, not while I have to do this.

"I won't force you. But just remember, if you don't take my goddamn cock in your throat, he's going to suffer a lot. "he warns.

A tear runs down my cheek as I feel his penis pressing against my cheek, I have no choice... I'm so scared he's going to hurt him...

I close my eyes and take his hard cock in my mouth, I taste the salty flavor of his precum and I gag , which makes Loki chuckle.

"Oh... Already? We're going to have to fix that gag reflex..." Loki grabs my hair and pushes his cock a little bit more down my throat and I try to push him by hitting his thighs but he won't let go. He stares at Tony while I struggle and he moans "You should thank me Stark, I'll give you the chance to fuck her some more before you die, and she'll REALLY be ready. A perfect whore. »

Loki starts thrusting in my mouth and I can't keep my saliva from running down on me. I try to ignore Tony's screams but I can hear his tears falling on the floor. They echo inside me like that pain. I try to forget the moans of my tormentor, he's close…

With a final hips movement, I feel his seed flowing into my mouth while the taste of my tears mixes with the repulsive taste of his sperm. Loki forces me to swallow before releasing my face.

I can hear him putting his belt back on. But I don't hear Tony's crying anymore, so I turn to the wall but... There's nothing there!

I rush to Loki, still on my knees, and grab his leg. He looks at me with a condescending expression on his face.

"W-Where did you take him? Where's Tony?! "I say desperately.

He pushes me and I fall, as he walks away from me, his laughter gives me shivers.

"I'm sorry to say that but... you're very naive."

I frown, I don't understand... No, that's... No way.

"You're beginning to understand, I think. "he chuckles.

My eyes starts filling up with tears. It was all an illusion... Tony was never here. I... I did... this for nothing...

Bile gets in my mouth and I throw up. I can't stop crying and throwing up. I don't feel well... He kneels down beside me and pulls my hair, a painful grimace comes over my face.

"All this was just an illusion, but I want you to know that if you don't do what I tell you when I catch him, I'll make him watch every moment of this sinister scene. »

He lets me go and I hear the door slam. I throw up again for many minutes and then end up falling asleep on the bed, exhausted.


	5. New Guest

I am awakened by the complaining noise of my empty stomach. God, I'm so hungry and thirsty…

I try to open my eyes and I blink, and things start to come into focus. I see a glass of water and a piece of bread on the table in the middle of my room.

I rush out of bed but when I try to stand up, the pain in my knees makes me fall to the ground. I look at my knees and I can see 2 enormous bruises and the events of the previous day come back to me. I run my fingers down my leg and when they touch my purple skin, I can't hold back the tears that are now running down my cheeks.

I rub the back of my neck, Loki pulled my hair so much that I thought my head would fall off my body. I sigh and try again to get up and walk to the table. Arriving at the level of the table, I see a note next to the food that Loki left me. I take the white paper in my trembling hands and read it.

« My dear Bella

You better finish eating before I get back if you don't want to be punished.

Your God. »

_Your God ahaha. Stupid asshole. You look nothing like a God._

Hate surges through me as I remember what he made me do the night before. I'm so disgusted with myself for doing this... I can't stand myself anymore... I wish I had the courage not to eat, just to show him that I would never totally submit to him but I'm a fucking coward, i’m weak... I'm so scared...

I start to eat but I have difficulty swallowing the bread because my mouth is so dry. Every time I take a bite I feel the bread scratching the inside of my throat. I tried to drink but it didn't help...

Footsteps move swiftly down the corridor and stop right outside my door. I quickly swallow my last piece of bread before getting up from my chair and kick myself to the other side of the room and press my body, trembling, against the wall.

I hear a click, the door opens and I see his dark silhouette entering the room.

He looks at me for long minutes in silence.

« Did you sleep well, Bella ? »

_Fuck you._

I hear his mocking tone and it makes me want to stab him over and over again...

I just glare at him. He laughs at the look on my face.

"Ohw, are you still mad at me about yesterday? "he mocked. "You could have made the experience more enjoyable by being more cooperative and stopping whining, too bad. »

I stay still, breathing deeply, and stare at him, while a tear of rage flows down my cheek to die at the corner of my lips.

He walks slowly across the room until he's standing over me, his horrible smirk not leaving his face. He scans me from head to toe and strokes my cheek. I try to turn my head but he anticipates my move and roughly grabs my chin so I can’t move my head anymore. I try to grab his wrist so that he lets go of me but he hits my hand brutally, I cry out in pain as his hand tightens and he brings his face a few inches closer to mine.

"Listen to me carefully, I advise you to stop your whims right now if you don't want me to give you the worst time of your life. If I want to touch you, I will touch you and you will not avoid my contact. "I look at him with my eyes wide open in terror as my tears of pain run down his hand. "UNDERSTAND?! » he shouts.

"Yes! Yes, yes... Pl-please y-you...re... hurting me..." I'm trying to articulate. He lets go of me suddenly but doesn't move away from me. He continues the caress he started a few minutes before. I feel his finger slipping down my cheek.

"Your skin is so .... Dirty. "His finger slides towards my neck and I see his eyes fill with lust. I shudder, I'm afraid he'll touch me again... But he regains an impassive expression and moves away from me, putting a distance between our two bodies. I feel like a mouse and the cat is playing with his prey.

"Come with me, I'll take you to a place where you can wash yourself. »

But I don't move, too paralyzed with fear. He starts tapping his foot with impatience. I walk slowly towards but not fast enough for him so he grabs my arm and drags me out of the room, we walk down several very luxurious corridors, the walls are decorated with gold and the floor is shiny. I have to walks really fast to follow him, he is much taller than me and I have to tiptoe so that his grip on my arm doesn't hurt me.

We arrive in front of a door that he opens and pushes me inside the room, I try to cover my chest with my dress still ripped from the day before. There is only a bathtub in the middle of the room, I wrap my arms around my chest and sigh, waiting for him to speak.

"I have something to do, you have ten minutes, when I come back I want you to be ready. »

He reaches out a hand to me, I don't know what he's waiting for... Seeing that I don't react he makes a movement towards my dress. I don't want to make him angry so I take it off and cover my chest and my private parts with my hands.

He's about to walk through the door, but a question is burning my lips.

"W-wait! »

He turns to me with his eyebrows raised.

"W-why this?" I asked unsure.

He smiles wickedly.

"We have a guest and then I'm taking you to see him, I want you to look decent. »

"W-who?" I asked, anxiety runs through my body, I feel nauseous.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough! If it can makes you feel better, you know him pretty well. "He paused, he wanted to see the effect of his words on my face, "I'm not sure you like him very much, though. »

He laughs at my expression "It's a surprise." he winked at me and leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter but the next will be longer ! So, who's the guest, do you have an idea :P ? I didn't put him in the characters of the fics because I didn't wanted to spoil :P
> 
> Thank you fo much for kudos and comments !


	6. Traitor

As soon as the hot water hit my skin, I'm forgetting everything for a moment. The pain, the sadness, Loki, all of my fears... everything left my head… but reality catches up to me quickly, I don't have much time before he comes back… I turn the water off and dry myself. I wrapped a towel around my body and stood in the middle of the room, water dripping off me. I turn around and look for clothes in the room, but I don't see any clothes, my body is shaking, my feet are getting icy against the cold floor. That bastard didn't give me any clothes... I'm sure he did it on purpose to humiliate me over and over again…

I can hear his footsteps in the hallway approaching the door. He enters and my eyes are stuck to the floor as I'm trembling more and more with coldness.

He made slow steps towards me and hands me a white dress but this time it's prettier and more... sexy than the old one.It has some lace and it's short... too short for my taste.

"Sorry" he laughs "I completely forgot to leave you some clothes, my bad. "His tone is so ironic that I know he's mocking me.

I stare at him, my eyes burning with rage.

"There's no way I'm wearing this. »

« Alright, I'm in a clement mood today, so I'm going to give you a second chance. You put on that dress, or I'm going to _force_ you to wear it. » he warns, I know his threats are real... but I just stand still and keep staring at him. I see his face darkening with wrath and his grip on the dress tightening.

He sighs heavily. « Drop the towel »he said, emotionless.

I shook harder as I try to control my feelings in an effort not to cry. He wants to tear away the little dignity that I have left... I don't have the energy to fight him, I'm so exhausted... So I drop the towel that protects my naked skin from his cruel eyes.

I grab the dress in his hand and I scramble to put it on as quickly as possible.

He circles me and stops behind me, I can feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. He comes closer to my ear and I can feel his nose pressing against my skin.

"I have a good news and a bad news for you" he whispers as his hands rest on my waist.

I shiver and remain silent.

"You want me to start with the good one," he pauses and I feel his lips slipping down my neck, "or the bad one? »

I let out a sob, "Please, stop it..."

He chuckles softly, "Well, since you don't want to choose... I'll start with the good one..."

That dress is so skintight, I can feel the arousal of that monster against my back …

The good news is that we still haven't found your friend Stark." His hands go back to my hips and grab them firmly, which makes me jump. "The bad news is our guest is very... vexed, that you turned down his advances. »

But, but... I don't understand what he's talking about...

He feels my confusion and he's enjoying it.

"Riddle me this... I was a reputable doctor, I'm Tony Stark's enemy because I'm as arrogant as he is and I'm a filthy traitor because I betrayed my team to get the woman who rejected me. Who am I?"

And It all comes back to me

******************************************** **FLASHBACK** **************************************************

"Stephen, please... I don't feel well, I just want to go home. " Alcohol is burning my brain and I'm struggling to think.

When I open the door, it immediately closes violently. His hand has crashed against the wooden surface, I turn around to face him and try to escape through the other side but his other hand crashes against the door next to my head, his hands are on either side of my body, I am trapped.

"Why are you always so difficult ? I don't want to hurt you, I just want a kiss. "He leans his face towards mine but I put both hands against his chest and gently push him. I try to stay calm and not upset him because I don't know what he's capable of.

« Please Stephen, you're scaring me. I told you I like you as a friend,that's all. I'm with Tony and..."

But I don't have time to finish my sentence that he grabs me by the throat. I try to fight and scream but he's much bigger and stronger than me. The sounds in my throat are muffled by the pressure of his hand.

« Stop-Talking-About-Him. » He hisses with clenched teeth.

I stare at him with my eyes full of tears and the pressure around my throat loosens as he crushes his mouth against mine.

His kiss is brutal, demanding and his lips are cold, as cold as his heart. I try to struggle, but he restrains me by smashing me against the door.

"Please Stephen... Stop, you're hurting me... I'm begging you... Let me go..." i sob.

But his hands keep caressing my body and I can't hold back my tears from flowing.

As my mind slowly left my body and his dirty hands began to undress me, his presence disappeared, the only thing I could see was Tony slamming Stephen to the floor.

************************************ **END FLASHBACK** ******************************************

« Stephen Strange… » I whisper with an empty expression, a tear running down my cheek…

I'd almost forgotten he was here..." Bravo" he whispers in my ear and suddenly he pushes me forward. "Let's go visit our guest. »

No, I don't want to! I'm throwing myself at Loki's feet ! "No please, I don't want to see him ! Why are you taking me to him? " I cry...

He grabs me firmly by the arm and puts me back on my feet roughly. "It was his only condition for telling me who you were and your relationship with my brother. So now you're going to come with me and you're going to be a good girl for the doctor. » 

All the way to Stephen's room, I screamed, I cried, I begged Loki to take me back to my room, but he ignored my supplications, I felt like I didn't even exist anymore. I tried to resist, but he dragged me behind him without any force.

We arrive in front of a door, he opens it and pushes me into the room. I try to turn back, but Loki's blocking the exit.

"I see you haven't fully tamed her, judging from the screams I heard in the hallway. "Stephen mocked.

I hear his horrible, deep voice and a rage builds up in me, I turn around quickly.

"YOU ARROGANT PIECE OF SHIT. » I scream and I run towards him, the only thing I want to do is beat him with my knuckles, I want to harm him, I want to hurt him.

I want to see his blood on my hands, on my white dress, I want him dead. But before I can hit him, I'm stopped dead and I can't move, again this bloody magic!

Tears of rage and frustration run down my cheeks as Stephen slowly approaches me.

His perverted smile disgusts me and makes me nauseous. He chuckles as I try to struggle against the invisible bonds that keep me from moving.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long..." He tries to caress my cheek, but I turn my head in disgust. "I see you still want me to use the rough way. »

He grabs me firmly by both arms and throws me on the bed on which I collapse because I still can't move.

I scream and cry but they pretend I'm not there...

"Loki, what are my limits? » Strange asked, like the situation is totally normal.

I can hear Loki's wicked laugh echoing across the room. "You do what you want with her, I just want her back in one piece. »

Stephen stares at me again, his eyes running down my body, "Oh don't worry, I'll give her back in one piece" he pauses as he starts to unbuckle his belt, "but that piece is going to be... Used."

A tear runs down my cheek as I beg Loki with me eyes.

"Have fun, doctor!" The door had just slammed and Loki had just left.

I looked at Stephen as he approaches me, unzipping his fly.

"No, please..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the surprise !


End file.
